


My Other Daddy

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-28
Updated: 2006-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after disappearing, Lex Luthor makes a rather unexpected reappearance into Clark's life.  And, he's not alone.  Takes place several years after Superman has been actively assisting the residents of Metropolis.  The JLA has already been formed as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Other Daddy

## My Other Daddy

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena1969>

* * *

_Warnings_ : Futurefic, AU - Smallville canon gets pretty manipulated here - Lex left Smallville sometime in Season 4, so though there was distrust between he and Clark, the actual rift never happened, and I totally messed with what happened to Clark's blood sample (and Helen's involvement in the scenario). 

_Summary_ : Years after disappearing, Lex Luthor makes a rather unexpected reappearance into Clark's life. And, he's not alone. Takes place several years after Superman has been actively assisting the residents of Metropolis. The JLA has already been formed as well. 

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing but fuzzy, warm feelings in return. 

_Author's Note_ : Thanks to both of my wonderful betas: Sev1970 and The Clex Factor. 

* * *

Clark hurried across the quiet street and up the front steps of the prestigious private school on the outskirts of Metropolis. As he did, he straightened his tie and adjusted his suit jacket, suddenly feeling every bit the clumsy farm boy he used to be. Clark wasn't quite sure why he had been summoned, but the person who had called from the front office had been frantic, requesting his presence immediately. The moment Clark walked through the large oak doors, his self-doubt was replaced with surprise at the sound of a familiar voice. The voices grew louder as Clark hurried around the corner and witnessed the scene that was taking place in front of what must be the headmaster's office. 

Lionel Luthor was standing in an all-too-familiar pose, looming threateningly over a man who was standing firm under Luthor's attack, stubbornly sure of his stance in the argument. Nearby, an older woman was comforting a small auburn-haired girl who looked to be about six years old. The woman seemed upset by the proceedings, but the little girl didn't appear overly concerned. Instead, she was watching the scene among the adults with a sort of amused fascination. 

"Lena is my granddaughter," Lionel spat out, "and you have no right to keep her from me. Her father is gravely ill, and this may be the child's last chance to say goodbye to him. Would you really want to be responsible for keeping her from that opportunity?" 

The last time Clark had seen Lex was in his senior year of high school. Their friendship had already been in tatters when suddenly, without warning, Lex had abruptly moved away, relocating LexCorp's main offices to London. Clark had considered trying to contact Lex on several occasions, but in the end, he had listened to the unsolicited advice of his friends and family, and had decided that the absence of Lex from his life was probably a good thing. 

Even though it had been nearly five years since he had spoken to Lex, the long-forgotten feelings Clark had for his friend resurfaced abruptly at hearing Lionel's words, and something in his heart clenched when he heard that Lex was dying. Clark was drawn out of his musings when he heard the next statement by the man Lionel was speaking with, who apparently was the headmaster of the school. 

"I'm sorry, Mister Luthor, but your son was quite clear on this matter. If anything happened to him, and he was unable to retrieve Lena personally, we were only to contact one person, and that person is not you. That person is Clark Kent." 

Suddenly, Clark heard a squeal of delight, and in the next moment he felt tiny arms wrap around his leg. Clark could feel every eye in the corridor on him, but the only ones that concerned him were the bright green eyes of the beautiful little girl who was embracing him. She gazed at him happily, and her lips were spread in a brilliant, toothy grin. "It's you. Daddy said you would come if anything happened. Thank you, thank you. Can we go see my daddy now?" 

Clark gently removed the little girl's arms from around his leg, and lowered himself to his haunches so that he could meet her gaze evenly. "I... um..." 

When Clark looked up, the man he had seen speaking before was now looking toward them, relief evident on his face. "Hello, I'm Headmaster Pickett. You must be..." 

"Clark Kent?" Lionel interjected, obviously incredulous at Clark's appearance. "You can't be serious." 

Clark opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off when another voice interjected itself into the conversation. The woman who had been comforting the little girl had risen and was anxiously handing Lionel a handful of paperwork. "I-I have all the documentation here, Mister Luthor. I think you'll find everything is in order." 

Without even sparing them a glance, Lionel shoved them into the hands of the man who must have been his attorney. In less than a minute, the man perused the documents, and blanched, shaking his head negatively towards Lionel. Lionel's lip curled in an ugly sneer and he shifted his glance first to the headmaster and his granddaughter before pinning Clark with a glare. "Fine, but we aren't through here," he hissed before turning on his heel and leaving the corridor, his companion on his heels. 

"He's so scary," Lex's daughter commented quietly, drawing Clark's attention. 

"I'd have to agree," Clark stage whispered, to the little girl's delight. "Hi, my name is Clark." 

"I'm Lena," she replied, kissing Clark on the cheek. "Lena Luthor." 

"It's very nice to meet you, Lena," Clark responded honestly, a genuine smile curving his lips. Up close, the little girl was even more beautiful than Clark had originally realized. Her bright auburn hair framed a petite, rounded face. The sparkling emerald eyes that Clark had noticed earlier were complimented by a pert little nose, liberally sprinkled with freckles, and an absolutely enrapturing smile. Clark could tell in an instant that this child was Lex's, but there was something else so familiar about her. He somehow suspected that he should know her other parent, and idly wondered which of Lex's many girlfriends that he had met over the years could have carried this child for Lex. 

Clark's musings were interrupted by the headmaster's soft voice. "Mister Kent, I'm Damian Pickett." Clark stood, automatically extending his hand to greet the older man as the headmaster continued to speak. "Thank you so much for coming down so quickly. Miss Luthor has only been a student with us for several weeks, but we were contacted by Miss Barbara Gordon, and informed that Mister Luthor has been in a very serious, potentially fatal automobile accident. She asked us to follow whatever protocol Mister Luthor had set up." Clark's eyes widened a fraction in confusion as he tried to figure out why the Oracle would have become so personally involved in a matter that she would have contacted the school personally, and in the guise of her secret identity, no less. Or maybe Lex knew Barbara? Clark's musings were interrupted as the headmaster's voice gentled. "That protocol consisted solely of contacting you." 

"I'm stunned. Lex and I haven't spoken in years," Clark explained, his brow furrowing as he looked down into the intelligent young eyes hanging on every word of their conversation. "At one time he was my best friend..." 

The headmaster shrugged. "Perhaps he knows of your reputation as a fair and honest journalist? Or still values your former relationship? Regardless, his instructions were that if anything untoward was to happen to him that _you_ and not his father were to take responsibility for Lena. He provided us with copies of paperwork that names you as Lena's temporary guardian." 

"But why?" Clark asked quietly, not really expecting an answer, and so was very surprised when Lena herself answered his question. 

"Daddy said I wouldn't be safe with anyone but you," she answered softly. "He said that if I was ever in trouble, and that if he wasn't there, that I was supposed to go straight to you." 

"What about your mother?" 

"I don't have a mommy. Daddy said this letter should explain everything." Lena reached into her backpack and removed a battered envelope that she had obviously been carrying around for a while. "He gave it to me last month when we moved back here. He said it was important that I keep it with me always." 

Clark met the little girl's eyes, and she nodded as she handed him the letter and motioned for him to open it. 

He could stop speeding bullets with his hand, travel faster than sound. So why was it that a letter from his former best friend was reducing Clark to a frazzled mess? Clark's heart was pounding in his chest as he slit open the seal, and removed the familiar stationary. But as if this day wasn't already shocking enough, what he read in what was unmistakably Lex's elegant scrawl, rocked him to his very core. 

_Dear Clark_ , 

_If you are reading this_ , _then I am either dead or nearly dead_. _I know by now you must be wondering why I would pick you_ , _of all people_ , _to care for my daughter_. _In order to explain that_ , _I have to tell you the story of how she was conceived_ \- an event that was directly linked to the reason I left Smallville so abruptly*. 

_It all started when I became aware that my father had gotten hold of samples of your blood_... _and mine_. _Before you start panicking_ , _you should know that Lionel had no idea that the sample came from you_. _I suppose that's one thing we can be grateful to Helen for_. _All she told him was that the blood belonged to a Smallville mutant with super strength_. 

_Lionel's scientists found a way to combine our DNA_ , _and created an embryo that shared our genetic makeup_. _Put simply_ , _we have a daughter_. _By the time I discovered what my father had done_ , _she was laying in a bassinette in one of Lionel's laboratories_. _The moment I saw her_ , _I fell in love with her_. 

_I have several theories about why Lionel created her_ , _all of which are just too frightening to consider_. _All I knew for certain was that I had to get her as far away from Lionel as possible_ , _and ensure that he could never control her_. _And so_ , _I left_ , _but not without threatening Lionel with the exposure of certain events in his past that would earn him a life sentence in federal prison should he ever come near us_. _It was enough to keep him away from Lena and I all of these years_. 

_I know you're probably wondering why I didn't come to you before now_. _There were two reasons_. _First_ , I knew that you would probably think that I had engineered the whole plot to somehow ingratiate myself back into your life*, _and quite frankly_ , _I couldn't handle you rejecting me yet again_. _Second_ , _and more importantly_ , _I didn't want you to take her away from me_. _The first time I looked at her_ , _I knew that she was the one thing that would save me_. 

_She's a wonderful child_ , _Clark_. _I've tried to do my best with her_. _She knows all about you_ , _and all about your secrets_. 

_Yes_ , _Clark_ , _I know_. _I've always known_. _I have no secret files on you_ , _and I have never shared my knowledge of your secrets with anyone but our daughter_. _She's had your strength since she was three_ , _and your speed since she turned six last month_. _Her skin is almost completely invulnerable already_ , _and thankfully_ , _she only has a slight aversion to the green meteor rock_. 

_I had sincerely hoped that this day would never come_ , _that it would be Lionel dead instead of me_ , _and that I could_ , _without fear for your safety or hers_ , _share our daughter with you_ , _but I suppose that is not to be_. _Please know that I would never have come back to Metropolis and risked her wellbeing if I didn't have a sure fire plan to keep her safe_. 

_If everything goes as it should_ , _Lionel shouldn't be a threat for long_. _I left instructions with some trusted allies that the second Lionel tried to kill me_ , _and lay claim on Lena_ , _all bets were off_. _My files on my father and his wrongdoings will have reached the police by now_. 

_Protect her_ , _Clark_. _Love her_. _And whatever you do_ , _don't let Lionel get his hands on her_. _I've given up too much already to keep her from his clutches_. _Our daughter's safety_ \- _your safety_ \- _must come above everything_. _Take her away from Metropolis if you need to_. _Even if it means taking her away from me_ , _if by some small chance I'm still alive_. 

_Lena is our destiny_ , _Clark_. _Through her_ , _we will be the stuff of legends_. 

_Lex_

Clark just stared at the page for a moment, reading Lex's letter again and again, the message never changing. The little girl standing in front of him, eyeing him expectantly was his. His and Lex's. 

Though a voice inside his head that sounded suspiciously like Jonathan's warned Clark to be wary of anything Lex Luthor had to say, somewhere inside Clark knew that this letter contained nothing but the absolute truth. 

"Can we go to the hospital to see my dad now?" Lena whispered quietly, interrupting Clark's thoughts. When Clark looked up, he saw that her eyes were clouded over with tears she was trying valiantly to hide. "I love him so much." 

"Of course, honey." 

"Mister Luthor was being taken to Saint Luke's Trauma Center," the headmaster informed Clark. "You should hurry." 

Clark shook the man's hand again, while swinging Lena up onto his hip. "Thank you, sir." 

As he was hustling Lena out of the door, it was at that moment that Clark realized he hadn't driven there, but instead had flown. As he was trying to decide how to proceed, Lena took the decision out of his hands. 

"There's an alley around the corner that's probably perfect for you to take off from," she whispered. "That's where I practice lifting stuff." 

Despite the gravity of the situation, Clark couldn't help but share an amused smile with Lena. It was just as he lifted his hand to the sky, taking them both airborne, that he realized exactly who else Lena reminded him of. The little girl in his arms... his daughter... she had his eyes. 

* * *

Clark and Lena entered through the emergency entrance of the hospital and were approaching the desk when they heard a disturbance around the corner. They shared a relieved grin as they sped in the direction of the raised voices. 

"Doctor, if you value your medical license, you will release me right now. I need to get to my daughter." 

"Surely, Mister Luthor, there is someone..." the voice of a man who was likely the doctor started. 

It was just as they rounded the corner and entered the room when another person, the last person Clark had expected to hear, spoke. "Lex, I'll send someone to get her myself if you like. I would have had someone assigned to her already if you had just let us know that you even HAD a daughter, but you're not leaving here, and one of us is going to be here at your side until I'm sure that bastard father of yours is safely behind bars. Barbara contacted the school already, and they assured her that they were going to follow your emergency plan precisely." 

"Bruce," Lex bit out. "I frankly don't give a fuck what you think. You just have your batty friends worry about Lionel. It's taking way too long for Lena to get here. If Lionel got there before..." 

"It's okay, Daddy. I'm here." 

Suddenly Lena squirmed out of Clark's grip, and practically threw herself at Lex. Lex dropped to his knees immediately, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Both of them were sobbing, whispering endearments to each other, as Clark and the others looked on quietly. 

Lex was half-dressed, wearing only his suit pants, his torn shirt and jacket tossed carelessly on the gurney in the room. He had obviously been attempting to check himself out of the hospital when he had been stopped by the doctor, and incredibly, Bruce Wayne. 

Bruce's eyes locked on Clark's and he shrugged uncharacteristically, giving Clark a wry grin. Nodding towards Lex, he whispered, "Lex and I went to prep school together for a few years. You?" 

"We knew each other when I was in high school. When Lionel exiled him to Smallville," Clark murmured in reply before his concentration was immediately drawn back to his former best friend. 

During Clark's momentary distraction, Lex had risen to his feet, Lena clutched tightly in his arms. A pale hand pressed lightly against Clark's forearm, drawing Clark's attention away from Bruce. Lex's face and chest sported livid bruises, blood was still trickling from a cut in his arm, and... 

And his eyes... were glued on Clark's. Clark barely paid attention as he heard Bruce hustling the doctor out of Lex's room. As the door clicked shut behind them, the years Lex and Clark had been separated melted away, and a multitude of things became instantaneously clear for Clark. 

Lex had always known his secrets, and Lex had never betrayed him. 

Lex also seemed to know Bruce's secrets, a fact that wasn't even causing the usually paranoid man to even flinch. 

Lex had willingly left everything he had known to protect both Clark's secrets, and the child that they shared through some incredible twist of technology, evil intentions, and fate. 

The possibility for true happiness was staring him in the face, and all those inappropriate feelings Clark had for his best friend, feelings that he had buried because of his distrust of Lex's intentions, came flooding back. Incredibly, Clark could see the same feelings reflected back in the grateful ice-blue eyes that were locked with his. 

"Thank you, Clark," Lex whispered brokenly, "for protecting our little girl, and for bringing her back to me." 

For the first time in nearly five years, Clark felt truly alive. One hand gently reached up to cradle the back of their daughter's auburn curls, even as the other settled against Lex's cheek. Lex's soft gasp of surprise brought a bright smile to Clark's face. "I'm the one that should be thanking you, for getting her away from Lionel all those years ago. For saving our daughter. For protecting me and my secrets, even when I didn't trust you enough to confide in you." 

There were a great many more things to discuss, and things were moving way too fast, especially for two men who had never claimed to be anything but friends, but then again, Clark and Lex had never been normal. 

And so when Clark pressed his lips against Lex's, it was a kiss that held a promise that it would be the first of many they would share. 

And if instead of fireworks, they heard their daughter's whoop of joy, then that just made it even more perfect. 

_THE BEGINNING_... _for it is truly not_... _THE END_

* * *

* * *

If anyone is interested, I have a yahoo group to update you on when and where you can find my stories. Sign up at <http://groups.yahoo.com/group/magdelenas_menagerie/>


End file.
